Corneal implants, such as corneal onlays and corneal inlays, can be small, delicate medical devices, the storage and/or handling of which should be carefully performed to prevent damage to the implants. Additionally, corneal implants can also be transparent, which, in addition to their small size, can make them difficult to see with the unaided eye.
Devices and methods are needed that allow for easy handling and positioning of small, delicate corneal implants without damaging the implant.